Tuya
by Solitary Heaven
Summary: Al calor de la noche, Sheldon y Amy se vuelven uno.


Tu espalda contra la pared, las manos de tu novio recorriendo tu cintura y pegando lentamente su entrepierna a su cálido centro. Los gemidos que salen de tu boca son música para sus oídos y gasolina para sus instintos. Sientes su boca recorriendo tu níveo cuello, dejando un húmedo camino de besos hasta tu clavícula. Vuelves a gemir y el te premia juntando sus caderas contra las tuyas y haciendo presión.

Él te voltea, ahora tu espalda está pegada a su pecho y el sube sus manos para tomar posesión de tus pechos; los cuales aprieta y amasa con tesón. Realmente adora tu cuerpo, y te lo hace saber cada vez que te encuentra mirándote inquisitivamente frente al espejo.

\- Amy... - gime en tu oído - Quiero estar dentro de ti...

Esbozas una pequeña sonrisa ante su declaración, hace un año hubiera sido impensable que dichas palabras salieran de su boca. Él deja de jugar con tus pechos y te conduce hasta la cama, un poco pequeña para ambos, pero eso no importa. Te desviste, besando cada rincón de tu cuerpo, pero tomándose su tiempo con tus pechos otra vez. Algo tiene con ellos. Quieres tocar su cuerpo, pero el aparta tus manos y te vuelve a reclinar contra el colchón; entonces el mismo se deshace de sus camisetas, pantalón y ropa interior. Tú no notaste que ya estabas desnuda.

\- Sheldon, por favor... - dices con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras generas fricción entre ambos, sintiendo su erección firme, caliente y gruesa contra tu húmedo centro. Una de sus manls ha bajado hasta tus pliegues buscando ese botoncito de carne que te vuelve loca y el que tu conoces muy bien, dadas las innumerables veces que jugaste con el. Inesperadamente, el toma tus caderas y antes de que lo sepas, tu cara está contra la almohada y te estás apoyando con tus codos y rodillas.

\- ¿Experimentando un poco, dr. Cooper?

El responde introduciendo dos dedos en ti y acariciando tu trasero. Vuelves a gemir cuando sus dientes muerden sutilmente tu oreja. Sus dedos entran y salen cada vez más rápido, tus gemidos aumentan en volumen, y tu orgasmo inminente... Pero él se detiene, no más dedos y no más orgasmo. Buscas furiosamente sus ojos para recriminarle, pero el te penetra bruscamente, dejándote con la palabra en la boca. Ya no es suave, como la primera vez que hicieron el amor; es más intenso, más rápido, más profundo.

\- ¡Aah, Sheldon; Dios! - gritas sin control, sus manos se agarran fuertemente de tus caderas y pega su pecho a tu espalda, apoyando su cabeza en tu nuca. Sus gruñidos contra tu oido terminan de excitarte. Sus embestidas empiezan a hacerse erráticas, el golpe incesante de su pelvis contra tus glúteos es delicioso; tu Sheldon está desatado, desinhibido y eso te encanta.

Su brazo pasa por delante de tu abdomen y te atrae más a el, mientras sientes tu cuerpo alejarse de la cama. Sheldon gime descontrolado en tu oido y tu pones tus brazos detrás de su cabeza para acercarlo más.

\- Amy... Amy... Amy... - gruñe una y otra vez, una de sus manos vuelve a apoderarse de un pecho y aprieta sin piedad el pezón. Lo jala hacia afuera, sincronizandose con cada embestida que te da.

\- Amy, eres mía, sólo mía... Dilo, ¡dilo!

Quieres responder, pero no encuentras tu voz entre tanto placer.

\- Dilo Amy - Ahora sus dos manos son las que someten tus pezones, mientras que sus embestidas se hacen más fuertes. - Di que eres mía.

\- S-soy... So-oy t-tuya, solo t-tuya She-sheldon... - al fin repondes, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

\- Eso es.

Sheldon vuelve a ponerte contra el colchón y te embiste salvajemente, sabes que ambos no pueden durar más. Lo escuchas gritar tu nombre repetidamente, mientras tus paredes vaginales se contraen sin control alrededor de su pene. Sientes algo derramarse dentro de ti, y entonces sabes que todo acabó, ambos jadean buscando oxigenar sus pulmones y caen rendidos; tú contra la cama y el contra tu espalda, pero no te importa. Él sale de tu ser y se acuesta de costado abrazandonte contra su cuerpo.

\- Te amo tanto, Amy... Tanto...

\- También te amo, Sheldon, como no te imaginas...

El besa tu cabello, y lentamente se duerme. El sexo desenfrenado lo ha dejado exhausto, pero feliz. Antes de sucumbir ante tu propio cansancio, solo deseas una cosa: Que este momento nunca acabe.


End file.
